


Another conversation

by CicoLilia



Series: If Alexios is Omega [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Deimos, Alpha Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), Alpha Kassandra/Omega Alexios, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alexios (Assassin's Creed), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 09:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicoLilia/pseuds/CicoLilia
Summary: 上次那篇的后续，单独看也可以，反正都是pwp没剧情，卡珊搞她哥的发情期篇，Omega阿列以后我还会接着写，应该，懒得老是开新篇了，干脆算同一个系列的，这次写的比较放飞





	Another conversation

      Alexios的发情期还是挺规律的，可能归功于他良好的性生活，而且快发情前总有些征兆能让他知道该做准备了，比如忽然旺盛的睡眠欲还有脾气方面的一些改变……他今天非常暴躁的把一个佣兵一脚从楼顶踹下，在确定对方死透之后正准备离开——他都走出去一段路了，又折回来愤愤不平的对尸体补了一脚，这个男人想操他，也就算了，一般如果对方条件还可以而且态度良好他基本都不会拒绝，问题是这个比他壮一大圈的男人不光长的不咋地还仗着等级高一些跟个变态一样猛追了Alexios好长一段路，Alexios一边跑一边查看对方信息，这个佣兵竟然叫“好色之徒”，难怪对方从刚才起就不停的在说粗鄙之语，他被逼的在一个建筑里走位风骚的四处逃窜，不过后来还是找准机会悄无声息的捅了对方的腰子，两次，然后还要再踹一脚才能踹死，Alexios忍不住在想如果被他抓到是不是就要上演“贞洁烈夫誓死不从但因为裙子太短惨遭得手”的悲伤故事，想到这里他就更生气了，觉得自己真应该再多补几脚，那个男人追着他跑的时候嘴里一直在喊诸如：“奶子挺屁股翘，不操不是人！”之类的玩意儿，还喊的很大声，引得路人纷纷侧目，Alexios真是想把他的嘴给缝上。

      言归正传，在诸如此类的一些小事里Alexios意识到他发情期快来了，他现在要做的就是找一间住着舒服的旅店再挑一个或者几个顺眼的约炮对象好好享受几天，不过最好在他意识还比较清醒的时候搞定这件事，有一次他因为太忙直到大腿发软走不动路身后开始流水的时候才发现事情好像有点不太妙，之后他已经开始理智掉线的脑子领着他去了兵营，第二天早上他醒来的时候只觉得全身上下哪都疼，尤其腰疼的不得了，他环视一周发现身边还躺了五六个第一和第二性征都不一样的人，帐篷里竟然还有两只山羊，他暂时不太想回忆昨晚究竟发生了什么，反正发情期还有两天才结束，在下一波热潮来之前他最好先睡一觉，那次他做的挺爽的，除了他发现好像全兵营的人都把自己操了一遍，他像个性玩具一样一直被用到发情期结束，这之后那些士兵也不打算让他走，他是晚上偷偷溜出去的——忍受着小腹里过多液体带来的酸胀感，浑身的肌肉疼痛和严重的饥饿感。偶尔来一次很刺激，但玩多了伤身，各种意义上，在他意识清醒一点之后甚至在身上看到了鞭痕，还有一些他怎么都想不通是怎么弄出来的淤青。这次他决定普通的度过，雇佣兵平时就已经很艰辛了，起码约炮的时候至少得搞舒服点。

      一切本来还挺顺利的，他在酒馆里与人相谈甚欢，Alexios从来不用为找人做爱这件事发愁，毕竟他英俊又迷人，身材好看，见多识广。但是正当他说到高兴处忽然有一个东西带着劲风从他鼻子前面飞过直接插在了后面的墙上。Alexios在其他人全都尖叫着开始逃窜的时候飞速的看了一眼那是个什么东西，一把剑，简直太棒了，而且从露在外面的那部分来看还插进去很深，说明无论是谁丢的，力气都一定很大。他僵硬的扭过头朝入口的方向看去，他妹妹正一脸不高兴的走进来，宙斯啊她究竟是怎么找到自己的，而且她为什么总是在生气。

      “我希望你不是来找我打架的。”

      Deimos懒得和他说废话，示意了一下让他起来，“跟我走。”，然后他看见Deimos轻而易举的就把墙上的剑拔了下来，他瞪着那个凹痕，只想用手扶额。他们沉默的在路上走了一会儿，他甚至都想不通对方这次要干什么，后来Alexios实在受不了这个尴尬的氛围，试图挑起话题，“嗯…所以你究竟是怎么找到我的？”

       “神教的那群废物找人能力还算勉强能看，你又很招摇。”Deimos终于回头用正眼看了他，“众目睽睽之下杀害领袖，看来你还是有那么点值得欣赏的地方的。”

       “那是个意外。”Alexios对天发誓他一开始是不小心闯进领袖的院子里的，结果那群护卫不分青红皂白就要揍自己，最后他不得不在领袖那一群护卫的眼皮底下解决了他，之后他就被五星通缉了，悲伤的故事。

      Deimos露出一脸随你怎么说的表情，他们刚好走到一座建筑前，她一扬下巴，“进去。”，Alexios迟疑了一下，这里看上去只是个旅店，“我能先问一下你想做什么吗？”

      这下轮到Deimos吃惊了，“你不知道？算了，反正没区别。”她在Alexios反应过来之前一把拽住他身上的带子强行扯着他走了进去，架势简直如同要谋杀亲哥，Alexios注意到老板娘神色暧昧的看了他们一眼，他心里马上升腾起一种不好的预感，这种预感在Deimos把他拽进一个房间里的时候达到顶峰，结合他们上一次见面时发生的已经被他选择性遗忘的事，他现在只想知道逃跑还来得及吗，不过Deimos先他一步关上门挡住了去路。

      “呃……我是说，你看外面还有那么多甜美可爱的Omega，你要是实在懒得自己找我也可以帮你介绍……”

      “你可能在意那点可怜的血缘关系，但对我来说没有意义。”

      这对话根本牛头不对马嘴。Alexios绝望的想着这样简直没办法好好沟通，Deimos一把掐住他的脖子，手指压着他后颈上的腺体，他瞬间就紧张起来，手甚至摸上了腰间的短剑，Deimos轻蔑的看了他一眼，“你现在没可能打过我。”，接着用惊人的力气猛地把他甩到床上，Alexios被撞的眼冒金星，不过这床还挺舒服的……他迅速翻了个身准备起来，但动作只做了一半就在Deimos忽然开始释放的信息素中僵硬的停住了，他妹妹坐到了床边，开始脱衣服，“我试过的其他Omega都实在太弱了，如果我用点力根本撑不了多久。”

      Alexios攥紧床单，在被Deimos强势又充满压迫的信息素包围的瞬间他就腿软的站不起来了，他的后背覆上一层薄汗，在密不透风的压力中艰难的呼吸着，“你就没考虑过保持温柔这个选项吗。”，他努力不让自己声音发抖，好像这样就能挽救他的尊严似的。Deimos没有答话，她捏住了对方脖子上的腺体，这让Alexios差点尖叫起来，“你在发情边缘。”，Deimos毫不留情的指出。其实本来大概还要再过个一两天，不过半神的强势信息素把它逼的提前了，Alexios已经没办法控制自己身体的颤抖，他还有个疑问，他妹妹对他发情期时间的把握也太准了。“你是怎么知道的……”

      “其实是你自己告诉我的，还有你的一些招摇事迹透出的迹象。”

      “Malaka.”

      Deimos开始脱他的装备了，她这次倒不紧不慢的，耐心的等待对方的身体自己为她准备好。Alexios能感到他的小腹开始发热，生殖腔的入口或许都打开了，分泌出的液体搞得他身体内部湿漉漉的，Deimos刚好脱下他的裙甲，他硬起的性器在内裤上撑起一个弧度，Deimos隔着布料摸了一把，逼出一声急促的呻吟，之后她的手指往上，轻轻划过对方线条分明的腹肌，撩开里衬的布料，用手点着他的胸脯，“如果你怀孕了，这里是不是会泌乳？”

      “什，什么…？”

      Alexios尚且保存了一点思考能力，但他实在不懂对方为什么要问这个，Deimos一边脱着他的上装，一边说，“我有点好奇操一个怀孕的Omega是什么感觉。”她的手摸过他的小腹，那里扁平如常，Alexios哆嗦了一下，无法控制的开始想象他妹妹握着他的大腿，一路操到因为怀孕无法闭合的宫口，他托住自己的肚子尖叫着高潮，鼓胀的胸部同时喷出乳汁，他几乎都要因为自己的想象射出来了——然后Deimos打断了他，“不过我不会和你互相标记的。”，她熟练的把他用作内裤的白布扯了下来，雇佣兵的腿跟处一片粘腻，后穴还在热情的收缩着，Alexios在心里挣扎了一秒钟他是应该抗拒一下还是直接服从生理欲望，Deimos的手适时的握住了他的膝盖内侧，他的阴茎因为这触碰激动的吐出一股水，身体不争气的表现简直让他想捂脸。Deimos跪坐到床上，熟练的把她哥翻过去，Alexios犹豫了一下抓住对方的手臂，Deimos不耐烦的看着他，他小口吸着气，酝酿了几秒才完整的说出一句话，“能至少让我躺着吗？”

      Deimos看上去心情又变差了，但至少她听进去了这个建议，虽然只听了一半，她抓着雇佣兵的左腿把他半转过来让他侧躺着，跨坐到他的另一条腿上，卡进他的双腿间，勃起的性器蹭着对方湿漉漉的股缝，Alexios紧张的吞咽，不过Deimos没给他多少时间做心理准备，她按住他的胯直接插了进去。被填满的快感让Alexios不受控制的叫出声，他攥紧床上的枕头，极力忍耐高潮的欲望——他不想刚被插进来就射的一塌糊涂。

      “啊，唔，Deimos……等…啊——！”

      即使没经过扩张，已经进入发情期的身体也早已为性爱做好了准备，Deimos毫不费力的操到了生殖腔，他的肠壁几乎是欢喜的包覆住那根阴茎，处在高潮边缘的身体不停的发着抖，生殖腔口已经为即将到来的入侵打开了一条缝隙。Deimos无视了她哥哥的讨饶，一用力就顶进了那道小口，Alexios甚至反应不过来发生了什么，强烈的欢愉感瞬间在他的腰骨上炸开，大量的精液溅在他自己的腹肌和床单上，他都没注意到自己不成调的尖叫里带上了哭泣的颤音。Deimos暂时停了下来，对方内壁的收缩绞紧夹的她很是舒爽，她看了一眼还在因为剧烈的高潮而失神的雇佣兵，在他的生殖腔里面浅浅抽动了两下，Alexios发出抽泣般的呻吟声，阴茎无力的往外滴着水。现在的姿势使Deimos能轻易的完全进入他，她很快找到了位置，用龟头戳刺着对方柔软的宫口。

      “哈啊…啊，别…呜……啊♡”

      Alexios下意识捂住了自己的嘴，他的声音简直不像是自己的，Deimos相对的则是抓紧对方的腰又往里挺了挺，头部几乎完全挤了进去，Alexios的眼睛睁大，发出极短的抽气声，他说不出话来，生理泪水顺着眼角滑落。

      “它好像下坠了一些。”Deimos摸着哥哥的小腹若有所思，“你有那么爽吗？”，她一边说一边慢慢地从他身体里抽出去，Alexios小声呜咽着，在她再次用力的顶入时丢脸的哭出声。

      “呜，呜啊，你…不，啊嗯♡……哈，啊”

      他的话只说了几个字就被一次不留情的插入撞的支离破碎，Deimos顶着他的前列腺直接操进了宫口，强烈的快感让他痉挛着又射出一点前列腺液，生殖腔跟着分泌出大量的液体，过多的润滑液顺着他们交合的部位溢出。Deimos发出满足的叹息，对方的内部热的像是要溶化了，湿软的肠壁紧紧吸着她，以恰到好处的力道收缩，在她退出去时还会讨好的挽留，她抓紧Alexios的大腿用力操了他一会儿，整根抽出再碾着他的内壁一路操到最深处，宫口的位置不是每次都能顶到，但是进去时对方的反应都很有趣，最开始他还能说点什么，现在只能无助的抓着枕头哭叫着呻吟，她哥哥后来一直在高潮，已经软下去的性器随着她的每一次插入断断续续的往外射着透明的液体。她注意到Alexios正试图握住她的手腕，他根本没多少力气，不过Deimos还是放缓了自己的速度。

      “嗯唔♡，啊，啊，求，求你……别，一直啊啊啊啊——”

      她在对方说话的时候又撞进了他的子宫里，Alexios看上去快要翻白眼了，他开始胡乱的用手推着她，Deimos一把抓住那只手按在了床上，发现自己根本没办法挣扎之后Alexios小声的抽泣起来，他用还能自由活动的那条腿蹭着Deimos，艰难地示弱，“我的…腿，啊，停，停一下……呀啊，疼……”

      他觉得再被这么操下去自己就快疯了，而且腿确实有点麻，他迫切希望Deimos能暂时停下来换换体位让他歇一歇，不过对方的回应是顶着他生殖腔的内壁转了一圈，他发出难耐的哀鸣，身体因为过量的快感发着抖。

      “这个姿势确实不方便，你的腿挺碍事的。”

      Deimos可能终于打算施舍一点同情心给他了，她停了下来，像是在思考接下来该怎么做。然后干脆的从对方的身体里退了出去，Alexios因此发出绵软的鼻音，他本来曾经想过或许可以趁对方没压在自己身上的时候趁机翻窗跑掉，但现在看来那也只是想想了，他连站起来的力气都没有。Deimos在他旁边坐下，轻松的从后面把他抱起来放在自己腿上，阴茎滑进他的股缝里，“让我歇一歇……我不，唔——”，Deimos懒得听他说话，直接捂住了他的嘴，对准那个都没来得及闭合的穴口凶狠的插入，他的尖叫全都被堵了回去，颤抖了两下后无力的瘫软在Deimos身上，她根本没给他时间缓冲，一进去就粗暴的来回顶弄对方的生殖腔和宫口，大量的液体被从里面挤出，顺着交合的部位流出，Alexios含糊的哽咽，泪水不受控制的往下掉，他浑身上下都在出水。他挣扎着想往上挪动一点避开那根阴茎，但身体根本使不上力气，每一下还是会被操到最里面，他的内壁又完全背叛本人的意志情热的吸吮对方的肉棒，而他妹妹对他的强硬掌控也让他兴奋的头脑发晕，他不想承认这一点，哆嗦着试图掰开按在他嘴上的手，纹丝不动，可他真的快不行了，在已经开始意识模糊的状态下他张开嘴舔了舔Deimos的手指——这倒很有效果，对方立马放开了他，转而掐住他的脖子，Alexios可怜兮兮的呜咽了两声，又被一次又深又狠的插入顶的哀叫起来。虽然Deimos没有掐到他不能呼吸，他还是开始慢慢的缺氧。

      “唔啊…放，放手……啊啊♡！？啊，等……啊，啊——♡”

      Alexios话说到一半就僵住了，他能感到自己正被从里面撑开，对方的结慢慢胀大卡在了自己的生殖腔里，带着令人惊惶的热度和质量，她同时也放开了对他脖子的钳制，两手抓着他的腰将他固定住，在成结期间他妹妹还在缓慢的顶他，头部碾过快被玩成另一个性器官的宫口，似乎大有就这么操进去的架势，他紧张的扶着Deimos的胯往上缩，又被对方猛的按回去，快感夹杂着会被顶进子宫的恐惧让他哭着喊了一堆不知道什么乱七八糟的东西，可能最多的还是求饶，Deimos像是嫌他太吵了，撩开他后颈上的头发用力咬了下去，他的声音很快小了下去，最后只剩下断断续续的抽噎，Deimos宣布所有权似的又咬了好几口，强势的信息素逼的雇佣兵又达到了另一个高潮，他抓着Deimos的大腿拖长了尾音娇吟，性器喷出大量透明的液体，他潮吹了。当对方最后射在他里面的时候他已经瞳孔涣散，痉挛着说不出一个字，他潮吹的厉害，全身都在抖，Deimos安抚性的舔着他后颈上自己造成的牙印，环着他躺到床上等结消退，Alexios几乎是马上睡了过去，或者说昏迷了，Deimos倒也并不着急，反正对方的发情期才刚开始，她有的是时间。

**Author's Note:**

> 说老实话下一篇想写白银群岛3p


End file.
